


Под рёбрами

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M, Musicians, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Парень хочет возразить, но внезапно чувствует, как мужчина заступает за его спину и кладёт на тыльную сторону его ладони свою руку, а после неспешно и без давления помогает ему положить ладонь на живот. Дункан удивлённо моргает, опешив то ли из-за внезапной смелости инициативного Лазарева, то ли из-за возникшей дрожи где-то внутри. Ну и как это прикажете называть?





	Под рёбрами

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ Sergey Lazarev — Scream  
> ♫ Duncan Laurence — Arcade

_I’ll swallow hard, fall apart_  
_Break and bleed but you won’t see_  
_Lost a couple of pieces when_  
_I carried it, carried it, carried it home_

_No, I can’t stay here longer_  
_Silence ringing inside my head_  
_Please, carry me, carry me, carry me home_

_They scream_  
_Loving you is a losing game_

 

 _Раз, два, три_. Мужчина измеряет шагами коридор, блуждая от одной двери к другой, но не слишком отходя от своей гримёрки. _Раз, два, три_. Нервно покачивая головой, он будто отрабатывает что-то очень важное, концентрируя на этом важном все свои мысли. _Раз, два, три_. Каждое движение очень чёткое и взвешенное. Его рука делает незамысловатые взмахи в воздухе, очерчивая что-то ему одному понятное. Чужие глаза человека, проходящего мимо, на мгновение цепляются за знакомый силуэт в белом костюме. Шаг Дункана замедляется, однако он всё-таки проходит мимо певца, который продолжает активно что-то репетировать в своей голове, даже не заметив случайного прохожего. Дункан скрывается за дверьми своей гримёрки, прежде чем, раздражённо цокнув языком на самого себя, передумать и выглянуть наружу вновь, чтобы увидеть лишь пустой коридор. Здорово, опять он всё упустил. _Раз, два, три_.

Это раннее утро, и у Нидерландов с Россией запланированы технические прогоны номеров в порядке исключения, так как обе делегации нуждаются в исправлении некоторых недочётов. В Израиле стоит приятная солнечная погода. Настроение у окружающих, вроде бы, тоже соответствующее. Однако что-то навевает представителю Нидерландов необоснованное чувство тревоги и волнения. Казалось бы, из-за чего волноваться? Он на первом месте у букмекеров на победу, прессе нравится номер, свои фанаты имеются… осталось исправить пару деталей, и всё будет отлично. Но даже эти мысли не внушают Дункану должного покоя.

Парень разворачивается, чтобы ещё раз проверить свою гримёрку. Его делегация ушла договариваться насчёт технического прогона и косяков, которые надо исправить, а его самого отправила передохнуть и распеться. Дункан откашливается, тронув кончиками пальцев горло. Его внимание неожиданно привлекает звонкий мужской голос, раздающийся где-то поблизости. Кто-то распевается. Вслушавшись внимательней, парень начинает постепенно догадываться, кому принадлежит этот уверенный громкий вокал.

Он с интересом возвращается в коридор, в котором по-прежнему пусто. Обычно здесь полно прессы, конкурсантов и членов делегаций, но этим ранним утром на договорённой заранее технической репетиции присутствуют всего лишь две страны. И хорошо, мимолётно рассуждает про себя Дункан, хотя бы не будет так душно. Парень не спеша проходит по коридору и останавливается у гримёрки под номером тринадцать. Дверь её открыта, а мужской звонкий голос доносится прямо изнутри.

Сергей стоит напротив зеркала в полный рост, распеваясь и делая вокальные упражнения, чтобы разогреться перед прогоном. Он уже одет в свой белый костюм для выступления и кажется очень собранным и серьёзным. Может, даже слишком серьёзным. Дункан задумчиво сжимает губы в тонкую линию, смеряя взглядом певца и всё ещё стоя в дверном проходе. А вообще нормально, что он заглядывает без разрешения? Конкуренты же всё-таки. Парень в нерешительности откашливается, вновь вспомнив, что сегодня у него с голосом не всё так хорошо, как должно быть. Возможно, это имеет непосредственное отношение к его внутреннему волнению, мешающему нормально взяться за работу.

Сергей вдруг замолкает, среагировав на чужой кашель. Он оборачивается в сторону дверного прохода, в котором стоит Дункан, наблюдающий за ним со стороны.

— Хэй, — Лазарев незатейливо машет рукой, приветливо улыбнувшись. Вся его серьёзность вместе с собранностью резко улетучивается, сменившись доброй улыбкой и любопытным взглядом.

— Привет, — здоровается на английском Дункан. Выходит как-то отчуждённо, совсем негромко, и он даже сам не понимает, в чём дело. То ли перед конкурентом неудобно, то ли волнение непонятно откуда нахлынуло новой силой, а то ли ещё что-то третье. Постепенно до него доходит, что он стоит со слабой и не самой добродушной улыбкой — в отличие от того же Сергея — и молча смотрит на него, не зная, что сказать. Неловко вышло. От этого улыбка Дункана становится ещё менее приветливей, почти сойдя на нет.

Сергей тем временем вопросительно вскидывает брови, всё ещё по-доброму смотря на него и стоя рядом с зеркалом:

— У тебя тоже репетиция?

Акцент мужчины забавляет Дункана. В хорошем смысле. Он кивает, мысленно отдавая себе приказ прекратить быть таким пассивным в этом абсолютно случайном разговоре. Однако это, кажется, не работает.

— Да заходи, не стесняйся, — отмахивается Сергей рукой и звонко смеётся, — что в проходе встал?

— Да нет, — отнекивается Дункан, подняв перед собой руки, — извини, не хотел прерывать. Просто мимо проходил, услышал чей-то голос, а это ты.

Парень прерывается на кашель. Сергей подходит ближе, качая головой:

— Тоже простыл? У них здесь так кондиционеры мощно работают, они и мне горло застудили.

Дункан лишь слабо улыбается в ответ, а дальше всё как-то слишком странно проходит: у них с Сергеем завязывается беспритязательный разговор о том, кто и во сколько репетирует на сцене, кто первый пойдёт на саундчек и куда делись члены делегаций обоих певцов. Абсолютно никаких переходов на личности, всё по делу. Дункан даже на мгновение думает, что хорошо, мол, друзьями они всё равно становиться вроде не собирались, как вдруг Сергей слегка наклоняет голову набок, смеряя его внимательным взглядом:

— Ты какой-то потерянный… Волнуешься?

— Сильно видно?

— Да. Знаешь, я же всё-таки второй раз через это прохожу, — Сергей весело смеётся, — я это чувство узнаю у кого угодно и где угодно.

Дункан ухмыляется и кивает, опустив взгляд, а затем тут же поднимает его на мужчину, чтобы спросить, нет ли у него какого-нибудь совета, но тот, кажется, сам первый умудряется прочесть его мысли.

— А я ведь не просто распеваюсь, — хитро щурится Сергей. Он кивает в сторону зеркала, — я репетирую. Ну, знаешь… дыхание, все дела. Это важно. Не будет ровного дыхания — не будет ровных нот, а тут уже никто спокойным остаться не сможет. Даже если захочет.

Сергей подводит Дункана к зеркалу во весь рост. Прям как в его выступлении, мысленно замечает парень, смотря на своё отражение, а затем переводит вопросительный взгляд на отражение Сергея. Мужчина тем временем демонстративно кладёт руку себе на живот и делает глубокий вздох.

— Ты певец, — начинает он, смотря на отражение Дункана в зеркале, — ты и без меня знаешь, что важно уметь равномерно и глубоко дышать, чтобы петь нормально. Положи себе ладонь на живот.

Дункан не может сдержать улыбку, внезапно появившуюся на его лице. Конечно, он знает это упражнение по дыханию, но как оно поможет с волнением? Может, Сергей его не так понял? Парень хочет возразить, но внезапно чувствует, как мужчина заступает за его спину и кладёт на тыльную сторону его ладони свою руку, а после неспешно и без давления помогает ему положить ладонь на живот. Дункан удивлённо моргает, опешив то ли из-за внезапной смелости инициативного Лазарева, то ли из-за возникшей дрожи где-то внутри. Ну и как это прикажете называть?

— Вот так, — удовлетворённо произносит Сергей, выглядывая из-за плеча парня и смотря на его отражение, — а теперь дыши.

Вторая рука мужчины поднимается на левое плечо Дункана, слегка придерживая его, чтобы при дыхании парень был расслаблен сверху. Дункан всё ещё удивлён, но раз он сам сюда зашёл, почему бы не подыграть. Он делает глубокий вздох, держа плечи свободными. Выходит дрожаще и неуверенно. Рука на его животе приподнимается вместе с рукой Сергея на ней, но плечи остаются неподвижными. Если бы не стоящий так близко Лазарев, наблюдающий за ним в отражении зеркала и буквально касающийся его своими руками, то это можно было бы даже воспринять за медитацию. Сергей, скорее всего, изначально её и имел ввиду, однако это было слишком… _слишком_. Дункан задумчиво сжимает губы, то опуская взгляд, то поднимая его на своё отражение. Его вздохи постепенно становятся тихими и обычными. Он даже уже не концентрируется на них. Чужая ладонь, накрывающая его собственную руку, чуть ли не жжёт. Где-то под рёбрами дребезжит нечто знакомое, но внезапное. Нечто далёкое, но близкое. _Что он вообще, чёрт возьми, здесь делает?_ Он точно репетировать пришёл? Дункан задумывается, зациклившись взглядом на одной случайной точке впереди себя, а Лазарев тем временем отстраняется и убирает руку.

— Ого, — он дружески похлопывает парня по плечу, — а ты правда какой-то потерянный. Может, тебе надо сходить кофе выпить?

Дункан запоздало реагирует на его слова, тут же оправдываясь чем-то рутинным и простым. Он отшатывается от Сергея, с тихим испугом всё отчётливее ловя это знакомое дребезжание под рёбрами, и прощается быстро, внезапно, абсолютно без всяких на то причин. А нет, одна причина всё-таки есть.

— Ладно, мне нужно идти на репетицию, — никаких переходов на личности, всё по делу. — Ты, это… поаккуратней, когда пытаешься помочь своему конкуренту. — Он пытается слабо шутить. — Пока, удачи.

Последнее вырывается как-то отчуждённо, совсем негромко и со скрипом, однако в этот раз Дункан хотя бы понимает, в чём дело. Он уходит, спиной ловя немного растерянное прощание Сергея, который, может, и не обиделся, но совершенно точно ничего не понял. Дункан входит в свою гримёрку и прочищает горло, неосознанно всё ещё держа ладонь у живота. В мыслях даже на одно единственное мгновение проскакивает, что хорошо, мол, друзьями они всё равно становиться вроде не собирались, но даже это почему-то всё ещё не внушает должного покоя.

Лазарев, всё ещё растерянно смотря на опустевший дверной проход, непонимающе хмурит брови. Странный он, этот Дункан Лоуренс, напряжённо думает Сергей и разворачивается к зеркалу. Он делает глубокий вдох, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, и снова старается сконцентрироваться, вернувшись к репетиции.

_Раз, два, три._


End file.
